


The motion of bodies

by liripip



Series: Room for three [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Terrible Jokes, Threesome - F/M/M, before they were tragic, happy fluffy smut, sub gabe is best gabe, with the tragic trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: Gabriel's been on a mission. His almost husband and not-quite girlfriend welcome him home. With sex. Lots of sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Let three bodies mutually attract each other under an inverse-square law, with the two lesser ones revolving about the greatest one...' -- Principia Mathematica, prop. 66. 
> 
> It's about time we have one of these with Gabe in the middle, no? Newton demands it.

“Captain Amari?” Athena chimes pleasantly, calling Ana back from the incident report she’d been immersed in. 

“Yes?” 

“You asked to be informed when Commander Reyes returned from assignment. He is presently in stairwell C.” 

Ana beams, thanks the AI and finishes her cooling tea before briskly setting out to intercept him. He’s been overseeing an op in Bangladesh for nearly three months, with communications strictly limited to emergencies, reports smuggled out in paper copy, and she’s missed him. Missed him more than she expected, actually, because she’d been under the impression that her arrangement with Jack and Gabriel was only a friends with benefits kind of thing, a bit of fun for them after years of monogamy and a possibility for her to get thoroughly and competently laid without having to bother with meeting new people. 

But she doesn’t miss her other friends with this low, insistent ache, and while it’s not by any means pure it’s not exclusively sexual either. She wants to fuck him, yes, but she wants to hold him too. 

The way his tired face lights up when he sees her makes her belly flutter, and as she walks straight into his open arms she thinks that it’s probably not only her. 

“Hey Amari” he mumbles into her hair, pressing chapped lips against her cheekbone, and she fists her hands in the back of his hoodie and holds him tight. “How’ve you been?” 

“Alright. Lots of politics, trying to get the ecopoint initiative started. They all nod along and agree and then refuse to pay up.”

“Ugh.” Gabriel grimaces. Ana feels that she’s probably clung for long enough but isn’t quite ready to let go, so she lets her hands drift down to hold loosely onto the pockets at his waist instead. His hand comes up, catches at the back of her left hand, gently holding it there. Their eyes meet, and Ana purposefully keeps her tone light. Headquarter hallways are no place to get sappy. “I thought Jack was going to punch the Polish minister of environment the other day.” Gabriel smirks. 

“What, afraid he’d get his ass kicked?”

“She’s seventy-three, it would have looked bad either way. Hey, what’s this?” There’s a lock of hair poking out from beneath his beanie. She tugs it off, revealing a head full of short curls. “You grew your hair out!” She reaches a hand up and is met with a look of wry amusement but no attempt to pull away, so she gently tugs at at curl. It bounces back like a little spring. Ana is delighted, grin spreading on her face. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too attached, I’m not keeping it.”

Before she can try to convince him otherwise she hears rapid footsteps approaching, so she takes a half step back to a slightly more professional distance. It turns out to be unnecessary as a brightly smiling Jack turns the corner, exclaims ‘Gabe!’ and wraps his arms around Gabriel. “Welcome home.” 

“Hey Sunshine,” she hears Gabriel murmur into his shoulder, twisting away from her to get an arm around his partner. They kiss, the kind of quick, affectionate kiss that couples share when they have every reason to expect an infinite future supply. Ana had that once, had to give it up for Overwatch. A part of her is jealous, but she’s jealous of their intimacy, really, not of either one of them. She wants what they have, wants to be enveloped in it. But then again, Gabriel is still holding on to her wrist so she’s not entirely excluded. 

Jack apparently senses her discomfort, because he reaches past Gabriel to catch their joined hands and tugs her closer until they’ve created a little cocoon around Gabriel, Jack flush against his back, Ana’s head pillowed on his chest. 

“You have hair again.” Jack says, pressing a kiss to the juncture of Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. “I like it.” Gabriel’s hand slides down to hold her fingers, fingers of the other slipping between Jack’s at his waist. 

“Me too.” She crowds closer, reaches up to pull his collar down and kiss the hollow of his throat. Jack nuzzles at his ear. Judging by the way Gabriel’s breath hitches, there’s some tongue in there too. 

“Fine.” Gabriel laughs, ever so slightly breathless. “You can play with it for a few days before I cut it.” 

“Yeah?” Jack’s hand slides into the aforementioned hair, pulling Gabriel’s head back and to the side. “Think maybe we can make you like it too?” he whispers into his ear. Ana is close enough to feel his other hand slide down to cup his crotch through his pants. Not one to be outdone, Ana moves her hands back to squeeze at his ass. Gabriel swallows audibly, eyes going slightly wild as Jack begins to massage him through his clothes. 

“Damn, you’re handsy.” Gabriel licks his lips. “I thought you were supposed to play with each other while I was gone?” 

“Yeah, well.” Jack shrugs, a picture of fake innocence. “I’m only one man. Can’t expect me to keep up with Amari on my own.” 

Ana laughs and swats at him. 

“We did. We even thought of some things we want to try on you now that you’re back.” She gives his ass another firm squeeze. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel breathes, spreading his legs minutely at Ana’s urging with her knee. “Are you gonna follow through on this? Because I haven’t gotten any for twelve weeks and I’m not in a mood to be teased.” 

“Mmm?” Ana shrugs one shoulder, sliding her hand around to tickle the underside of the bulge growing in Gabriel’s already tight pants. “I have some time.” 

“I have a meeting in twenty-five minutes, but I can make it work.” Jack drags the tip of his tongue down the side of Gabriel’s neck. “Maybe not here, though?” 

Before any of them have a chance to answer, there is a clearing of a synthetic throat from Jack’s wristcomm. 

“Conference room seven is available, if that would suit. I have already redirected three elevators to ensure you were not interrupted.” 

Jack lets out a burst of laughter, apparently unconcerned that Overwatch’s entire high command was almost caught feeling each other up in a hallway. Gabriel mutters something dark under his breath, but his ears are flushing red and Ana can’t help but reach out and run her fingertip along the hot shell of one. He’s beautiful like this, and even if he’s mostly Jack’s he’s a little bit of hers too.

“Thanks, Athena. Book it for the hour, would you?” 

“Come _on_.” Gabriel growls, and herds them both toward the door. Jack presses a thumb to the lock, ushers them in and locks it. Once the little panel beside the door turns from green to red, his pleasant, cheerful demeanor runs off him like water, leaving the controlled intensity Ana has come to expect from him in the bedroom. He backs Gabriel against the table, pushing at his hips until he sits at the edge of it. 

“Stay there.” He strips him of his chest armor with practiced fingers and begins untangling the belts around Gabriel’s hips. “Ana? Want to sit behind him?” His tone to her is almost conversational, a polite suggestion rather than the commands he gives Gabriel. Still, Jack’s ideas are usually worth listening to. She steps out of her boots and climbs onto the reassuringly sturdy table, crawling up behind Gabriel to pull his back against her chest. Her arms loop loosely around his elbows, pulling them back, and he groans softly, spreading his knees. 

“Damn,” Jack says, unzipping Gabriel’s hoodie and unceremoniously showing his shirt up to his armpits. “I wish I had time to fuck you.” 

Gabriel leans his head back on Ana’s shoulder, a shudder running through him as Jack’s fingers brush over his bare belly on the way to his fly. 

“Tonight?” he asks, ending on a gasp as Ana twists one of his nipples. 

“Tonight.” Jack confirms, drags Gabriel’s pants down to his ankles in one smooth motion and drops into a crouch. Before Gabriel can drop his gaze Ana catches his chin and kisses him, his lips parting in surrender under her tongue. When Jack puts his mouth on him he moans into her mouth. 

She holds him there for a minute or so, one hand fisted in his hair to pull his head back and the other holding his hands behind his back. Her hands are too small to reach around both of his wrists so she’s holding him by his fingers, but Gabriel doesn’t seem to mind, eyes fallen shut and breath coming heavy. He gasps every time she brushes tongue or teeth against his throat, every time Jack does something particularly good between his legs. 

When she’s had her fill of teasing his neck, she eases him down on his back and shimmies out of her trousers. She’s sopping wet, almost swollen, and she knows Gabriel can tell when he opens his eyes, gaze flicking between her cunt and her face. He licks his lips as she swings a leg over his chest, hand once more locking in his hair to keep him in place. 

She sits herself down over his face, feeling his beard tickle against sensitive skin before his tongue finds her slit and he’s laying into her with long, flat licks, lapping up her wetness. His tongue travels higher, circling her clit before flicking over it teasingly with the tip, and then his tongue slips inside her as deep as he can reach, slick and hot and leaving her wanting more. 

She swears and leans forward onto her hands, feels sweat breaking between her shoulderblades. Gabriel nibbles at her clit with his lips, occasionally rubbing the flat of his tongue against it. 

“Uhh.” She says, eloquently. “Use your fingers inside me.” 

Gabriel complies, first two then three thick fingers slipping into her, rubbing at her, and she loves feeling him inside her but he’s got a terrible angle to work with and it’s not enough. 

“Jack?”

She hears a wet pop as Jack comes off Gabriel’s cock. 

“Yeah?”

“You want to trade places?” 

“Sounds good.” There’s a loud smack from behind her and Gabriel turns his face into her thigh and groans. “One more?”

“Please.” His voice is tight, and his entire body tenses as he waits for impact. When the blow lands it’s even louder than the first one, enough to make Gabriel rock forward under her, choking on a moan. His head drop back to the table and he lies perfectly limp, riding out the sensation. 

There’s the sound of a belt buckle jingling amidst the rustle as Jack gets to his feet. Not quite so unaffected as he sounds, then. 

“Gabe,” he says, “Scoot over here.” Gabriel clumsily complies, wriggling across the table with trousers still tangled around his knees, stuck in the heavy boots still wrapped around his calves. Jack arranges him with his shoulders just in line with the edge of the table, his head unsupported. The only thing touching him is Jack’s hands gently clasped over his shoulders, and yet he’s panting, squirming where he lies. His cock stands thick out of the tuft of dark hair between his legs, spit-slick, silver piercings glinting against dark skin. 

“Go ahead.” Jack grins at her, lifting Gabriel’s head up to watch as she straddles him, grasping his cock in her hand to rub the warm metal nub at the base of his slit against her clit. Gabriel stares at her as she rubs them together, feels her sensitive inner labia slide against the barbells pierced down the underside of his cock, the ball at the base of his cockhead nudging warm and perfect against her clit. Jack slowly slides his hands down the table, catching Gabriel’s wrists and pinning them to the surface. Gabriel struggles against him, submits with a muffled whine when he’s held fast. “Go on. Don’t tease.” 

She isn’t, really. Gabriel isn’t small, and the extra hardware makes the girth considerable. She likes to get him nice and wet, likes to feel him strain under her for a bit. With a wide grin she locks eyes with Jack, leaning on the table with Gabriel’s wrists pinned under his hands. His pants are open, flushed cock poking out and smearing pre-come on Gabriel’s temple, but neither one of them even seem aware of it as they stare hungrily at her. 

She spreads her knees wide to let them see, holds Gabriel’s cock steady and lets herself sink down on him, sighing in pleasure as the heat of his cockhead presses against her opening, spreading her wide. She can count each barbell as they slip inside her, hard unyielding nubs teasing at her edge, and she bites her bottom lip and lets herself bounce up and down over them a few times, savoring the sensation as Gabriel moans brokenly, twisting his neck to mouth at Jack’s cock. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck.” Jack gasps, his composure slipping, and he grabs Gabriel by the hair and guides his cock into his mouth, hips twitching as he shallowly thrusts against his tongue. “Fuck, you’re in for it now, babe.” Gabriel makes a noise that is probably ‘’kay’ with a mouthful of cock, which turns into a choked gurgle as Jack tilts his head back and pushes deeper. Ana can’t help but worry a little bit as Gabriel’s entire body convulses as he gags, wonders how that can possibly be pleasant, but Jack is watching him intently, holding his fingers with a gentleness in stark contrast to the demanding way he’s fucking his throat, and she knows they’ve got an entire language of tugs and squeezes worked out between them. Gabriel is fine. Gabriel likes this, moaning in time to Jack’s thrusts, a thick string of saliva already dripping down his cheek as he takes it. His hips jerk, fucking up into her, his free hand finding her knee. He squeezes, rubbing over her thigh, urging her on, and she has to smile. Well, if he wants them to use him on both ends, who is she to deny him? God knows she was hungry enough for cock before they invited her in. 

She places her hands on Gabriel’s hipbones and firmly presses him down, shifts her hips to look for that perfect angle. There, she thinks, rolling her hips experimentally, lifting up almost all the way, enjoying the slide, feeling the bumps -- god, she loves those piercings -- massage her as she slides back down, deep enough to grind her clit into his coarse pubic hair. His cock nudges something good inside her, and she hears herself growl as she arches, pressing harder against him, chasing the sensation.  
She needs better leverage. She leans forward, splaying her hands on his chest, slipping her feet up to brace against his thighs, and begins to ride him in earnest. A drop of sweat slides from her armpit down her side to soak into her bra. She’s still wearing half of her clothes, fucking her former CO on a conference table in the middle of the day while her current CO watches, and when she signed on as Overwatch’s second-in-command some five-odd years ago this is not _at all_ what she was picturing. 

Well, she’s adaptable. It’s how she’s survived for so long. She leans forward, still grinding her hips into Gabriel, and licks up the column of his throat, thinks she can feel Jack’s cock plowing down under taut skin. Gabriel damn near bucks her off with his full-body jerk, might have fallen off the table if Jack hadn’t steadied him. 

“Gabe?” Jack transforms instantly, cupping Gabriel’s face with one hand, radiating concern. “Gabe, good or bad?” 

Gabriel has to cough before he can answer, but he’s patting at her hand comfortingly. Jack smiles, evidently reassured by secret hand language. He wipes a tear from the corner of Gabriel’s eye with his thumb, but Ana’s learned that tears tend to happen when Gabriel gets his mouth fucked deep enough and it doesn’t mean that anything is wrong. 

“I’m good, sorry, I --” He breaks down in another coughing fit, clearing his throat noisily. Jack nudges a wastebasket over with his foot and Gabriel spits in it, wipes a sleeve across his wet face. “Ugh. Choked, that’s all. You surprised me. It was good, though. Do it again.”

“Sure thing.” Jack smiles, bending over to place a soft kiss between his eyebrows before hooking his thumb over Gabriel’s lower teeth to pull his mouth open and slip his cock back inside. Ana smirks, catches Jack’s eyes and leans forward to sweep her tongue over Gabriel’s bottom lip, pushing in to lick at the shaft of Jack’s cock. Both of them moan in tandem, Gabriel clutching tightly at her hand. She resumes her grind, tracing delicate bites along the line of Gabriel’s jaw, along the tendons at the side of his neck. She kisses at his Adam’s apple, tracing the flat of her tongue from the hollow of his throat up to the tip of his chin. Gabriel shivers, hands clutching at the top of her thighs, the noises bubbling out of him muffled against Jack’s crotch. 

She reaches up to kiss his mouth again, presses small kisses to the base of Jack’s cock and to Gabriel’s face, dipping her tongue in to tangle clumsily with his. Jack curses, pulls out a bit, lets Gabriel suckle at the head of his cock while she laps at the length of him, holding him there with a firm hand on his hip. A light nudge with her chin lets her take over from Gabriel, taking Jack into her mouth to swirl her tongue over the glans. Gabriel makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, and twists back to bury his face against Jack’s crotch, breathing him in deeply. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Jack gasps, chest heaving, “which one of you wants it?” 

Ana kind of does, really, but Gabriel gasps a breathless ‘please’, rubbing his face against Jack’s cock, and he has done most of the work. She lets him have it, licking into his mouth as he laps at the head, one of her hands wrapping around the base to help Jack along. Jack slides one hand into her hair, gently, his other carding through Gabriel’s. “Goddamn,” he breathes, and then he’s spurting onto Gabriel’s tongue, eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm rides him, fingers twitching against her scalp. He pulls out, rubbing his wet cock over Gabriel’s half-open lips as Gabriel blinks up at him with hazy adoration. Ana leans forward, wraps her lips around his cock for one last, firm suck, bends down to trail her tongue along Gabriel’s lips. He kisses her, come still in his mouth, and she moans at the taste. A part of her is amazed that she’s even doing this, hadn’t ever expected this to be for her. Hadn’t expected it to be so easy once she got started. 

“I have to go,” Jack says, tucking himself in and straightening his clothes. He’s still flushed, and she can see sweat beading at his hairline, but considering what they were just doing he looks remarkably put together. “You two finish this, yeah?” He wraps a hand around the back of her head and guides her up to sitting, kisses first her forehead, then her lips. Gabriel sits up beneath her to wrap an arm around Jack’s shoulders. They kiss, then they lean their foreheads together, noses rubbing. It’s sweet and intimate and Ana feels another pang of diffuse jealousy, which is ridiculous because she’s still seated squarely on Gabriel’s swollen cock, his balls pressed up firm against her skin.

“I’ll cook you dinner tonight.” Jack says, smiling, combing a hand through Gabriel’s mussed hair. “Something you like, I promise. You wanna come over, Amari?” 

“I’d like that,” she says at the exact same time as Gabriel says ‘yes’, snickering. Jack shakes with suppressed laughter. Ana has the distinct impression they would be high-fiving if not for the fact that she’d most likely shoot them both. With her tranq darts. Probably.

“I’ll be home at seven. See you both then. Oh, and Ana, can you cover for me at that Interpol thing? I’m double-booked.”

She nods. “Sure.” Gabriel rolls his hips up into her, making her sway. 

“Bye then.” He kisses Gabriel again, whispers ‘i love you’ against his cheek. “The room is soundproofed. Have fun.” The door clicks shut behind him, lock engaging. Ana giggles, looping her hands around Gabriel’s neck. 

“Well,” he says, shifting under her. “What can I do for you today, Captain?” She snorts. 

“You can fuck me, _Commander_.” Gabriel raises an eyebrow, makes a show of giving his lap a long, considering look.

“Look at that. Mission accomplished.” 

She laughs, rubbing against him. 

“I’ve been doing all the work. Your turn. On your feet, soldier.” 

He neatly lifts her off him and sidles off the table, shrugging out of his hoodie and sweaty undershirt as he stands. She scoots after him, placing herself at the edge of the table, one foot hooking behind his knee to pull him in between her spread thighs. “Come on, then.” she says, angling her hips towards him. “Get in there.” 

He hooks his fingers under her knee and lifts her leg up so that her heel rests on the table and brushes his lips against hers, a dry, barely there kiss. Then he’s pressing back inside her, and it’s tighter from this angle, intense enough to make her moan. His hands stroke over her hips, thumbs teasing at the ticklish join between her upper thigh and pelvis, and then, after only a few thrusts, he pulls her thighs further apart, pulls all the way out of her and lets his heavy cock glide over her sex, ladder piercing rubbing slippery over her clit. She drops back on her elbows, lets her head fall back, lets him tease her because it feels so damn good. She rocks, rising up on her heels to press back against his cock, moving her hips in small circles, chasing ever greater pleasure. Gabriel licks his thumb, slips it into her cunt, replacing it with two fingers that reach out inside her, pressing firm against her g-spot. 

She cries out, arching into the stimulation, toes clenching. He crooks his fingers inside her again, and again, and she’s not sure she could stay quiet if she wanted to, heat coiling low in her belly. Enough. She will get properly fucked before she comes, damn it all. She hooks a leg around his hips, digs her heel hard into his ass. Scowls at him for good measure, because he’s not doing what he was told, and isn’t that supposed to be his thing? It sure as hell wasn’t her idea, though she’s warming to it, and she’s pretty sure Gabriel is more of a driving force in the matter than Jack’s ever been. Gabriel, absolutely terrible submissive that he is, grins at her, infuriatingly smug, but he does at least put his dick back where she wants it, driving down into her slow but firm, thumb gently rubbing just above her clit. 

She shifts a bit, finds her angle, places her feet firmly on the table and starts fucking back on him, picking up the pace. This is the home stretch, hard and fast, pleasure building steadily. Gabriel leans forward over her, one hand bracing beside her head, the other grasping firmly onto her hip, fingers splaying over the meat of her ass. He’s breathing hard, a drop of sweat trickling down his neck. She’s panting now, short, sharp moans escaping her on every thrust, fucked deep and hot and perfect, every thrust driving her higher. She gazes at Gabriel as she begins to fall, his brow furrowed in concentration, biting his lip, all that laser-like focus bent to making her come. She clutches at his wrist, hard, thanking her lucky stars for soundproof meeting rooms. 

Her orgasm overtakes her slowly but with inescapable force, washing her along with it as she cries out, legs shaking. Pleasure swells in her, ebbs and swells again, aftershocks sharp, verging on too much as Gabriel drives into her, fast and shallow, eyes squeezed shut. She pulls herself together enough to rock back against him, trying to match his rhythm, staying with him though all she really wants is to drop limp to the table. Every thrust sparks a new spike of pleasure, she’s oversensitized, she wants it to end and go on for ever at the same time. 

In real time, it takes Gabriel perhaps thirty seconds at most before he’s bowing his head, cock twitching inside her as he follows her over the edge with a groan, but to her come-drunk mind it feels like an eternal instant of balancing between too much and not enough. She closes her eyes, lets herself fall back against the table, fingers drifting to pet lazily at Gabriel’s hand. 

Gabriel catches his breath and then starts looking around. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have some tissues or something? ‘Cause I’m gonna slip out soon and it’ll be messy.” 

Ana wiggles her eyebrows with a smirk. She actually does, but he doesn’t need to know that. 

“Guess you will have to clean me up.” 

“Fuck, you’re insatiable. Don’t you have presidents to bully or something? Old ladies to help across the street?” 

“Can’t very well do it like this, can I? I’d leave a trail.”

His lips quirk, and he looks up at the acoustic panels lining the ceiling as if asking them for strength. Then he presses a hand to where they’re joined, pulls out of her and drops to a crouch between her legs, settling one of her calves on his shoulder. He works his way from the outside and in, tongue swiping over her skin, dipping his tongue in past his fingers. She relaxes back, lets herself just lie there and enjoy it. Lets her legs be spread and pushed up against her chest so that she’s spread wide, moans low in her throat as he drags his tongue up the length of her cunt, flicking at her clit with each pass. She could come again from this, she thinks, sliding both hands into his hair. He’s fucking his tongue into her now, hot and wet and sloppy with come, slurping sounds as he sucks at her opening, a finger coming up to tease at her clit. She gasps, the sole of her bare foot rubbing over his shoulder to urge him on. 

Her second orgasm is much gentler, making her toes curl in delight as she absently drags her nails up Gabriel's neck. When she opens her eyes again, as sated as a big cat napping in the sunlight, he’s pulling up his pants and smirking at her. 

“Think that can last you past dinner? I have paperwork to file.” 

Ana shrugs noncommittally, sitting up to watch him. 

“I suppose it will have to.” His pants are so tight he has to do a little jump to get them all the way up. It’s kind of cute. Where did her own pants go? She finds them and sorts herself out, wishing she had a mirror so she could be sure she is presentable before she leaves this room. It’s a good thing she braided her hair this morning or it would be all over the place. 

Gabriel’s dressed. He looks a little more mussed than when she found him, but he has just gotten off a long flight and is several time zones out of sync. Nobody will question it. Besides he’s never needed to look as crisp as she and Jack does. She squints at him. “Hey, come here.” She pulls a paper napkin from her pocket and wipes at his beard, and Gabriel arches an eyebrow at it. “There, you’re good to go.” He doesn’t go. Instead he leans in and catches her between the table and himself, wry grin on his face.

“You’re a filthy liar, you know that?” He motions at the napkin. 

Ana buffs her nails against her shirt and leans back, all nonchalance. 

“Technically, I was only withholding information.” 

“Uh huh. Are you by any chance also withholding my hat?” His eyes narrow, searching hers. She smirks. 

“Could be. It’s need to know.”

“...You know, I already checked your other cavities so there’s really only one place it could be.”

Her lips twitch, a choked laugh escaping her mouth. She pulls the beanie from a coat pocket and shoves it none too gently into his chest, keeps pushing his snickering form off of her. That was terrible, and it’s a shame Jack wasn’t there for it. She leans in, gives him a chaste peck on the lips. She’s a busy woman and the real world is calling, but she’ll see Jack and Gabriel both tonight, will probably spend the night snuggled up to one or both of them in their bed. Maybe she’ll cook them breakfast, if she manages to get up before Jack does, which is admittedly unlikely. Maybe they will make this work, this thing, the three of them, until they grow old and grey and retire to raise big floppy dogs or until one or all of them are killed. Time will tell. For tonight, she’ll make sure to bring dessert.


End file.
